custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ag-Kraahkan
The Ag-Kraahkan was a group of beings founded before the arrival of the Toa Mata on Mata Nui. History Pre-founding days Initially, the group started out as little more than a nameless ragtag trio of Toa: Jismal, Yagvi, and Lanous. They had no purpose at the time, merely sticking together for the sake of survival. Several years before the Toa Mata awoke on Mata Nui, they caught wind of strange activity on Unoyr. Jismal went to investigate and reported the situation. Tridax was harvesting an unknown species from their world(s) and "rebuilding" them to amass a secret army for himself. She returned to the island a year later with Yagvi, who was sent to sabotage the operation. However, the Toa of Gravity was caught and executed, and Jismal was teleported back to base by Krika. Krika suggested using her telepathy to influence some of the prisoners into starting a riot. When she asked as to why he couldn't do it himself, he replied that he couldn't do it without getting caught by his brothers. He teleported back to his own hideout before she could inquire further, and was confronted by Lanous. The Toa of Fire expressed his mistrust toward the Makuta and his concern for her safety. He was assured that everything would work out, and the Toa of Psionics left to sow the seeds of rebellion. She would gather intel on the base and plant the information into select prisoners. A year later, the riot came to fruition, freeing a great deal of the outsiders. However, many were killed in the chaos, with many of them scattered by Ghjis' storm. Jismal and Lanous rescued whatever survivors they could, and brought them to their base. Official Founding Known Actions * Spied on the island of Unoyr. * Staged the uprising on said island. * Rescued and sheltered escapees of Project ONU. * Numerous hit-and-run assaults on Brotherhood outposts and supply shipments for Unoyr. * Assaulted Unoyr during the Destiny War. * Disrupt Teridax's operations during the Reign of Shadows. * Took part in the Battle for Bara Magna. * Returned all surviving victims of Project ONU to their homes. Known members Original trio * Jismal - leader. * Lanous - second-in-command. * Yagvi - Chronicler. (died before the organization's formal founding.) Infrastructure Truth be told, there is little to no infrastructure. Before it's official foundation, survival was the main goal. After discovering Project ONU, however, it became the group's goal to sabotage and ultimately end it. Considering the fact that it's run by two Toa, then the Toa Code would still be a part of their morality. This doesn't always apply in some cases, however, especially during and after the Destiny War. While they primarily dealt with the Brotherhood of Makuta, they have clashed with other factions on occasions. Many of these factions, however, became their allies after Teridax's takeover. All members of the Ag-Kraahkan are given mental shielding, courtesy of Jismal. However, these are not as effective as those of the Order of Mata Nui. When the group allied with them, however, their existing shields were fortified by them, and newer members were given this improved version as well. The Ag-Kraahkan hardly ever had access to many resources, making them rely on guerrilla warfare to obtain said supplies. They also send out scouts and the occasional spy to keep track of events, and have made deals with at least one information broker. Appearances * You Don't Belong Here (upcoming) Trivia * While the group was disbanded, H1 would adopt the group's name as an alias from time to time during his travels back to his universe of origin. * The "Ag" part of the group's name was derived from the chemical symbol for Silver, "Ag". Category:Organizations